peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 140 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-04-07/14 ; Comments * Sessions *None Tracklisting 07 April 1990 (BFBS) *Melvins: 'Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (split 7" with Steel Pole Bath Tub)' (Boner) *Benny Profane: 'S.H.C. (LP-Dumb Luck Charm)' (Imaginary) :(JP: 'When I was a child, I used to think that my mum and dad were going to spontaneously combust because they drank a great deal and smoked heavily as well.') *Tunnel Frenzies: 'Move On (12"-Knee Deep And Wasted)' (Probe Plus) *That Petrol Emotion: 'Abandon (7")' (Virgin) :(JP: 'The Sex Clark Five come from Huntsville, Alabama, and that kind of conjures up, probably quite unjustly, but something terribly redneck. I mean, I've never been to Huntsville, Alabama: it may be a terribly sophisticated place for all that I know. But you imagine it's going to be kind of iron boogie, he he he!, people that have got every record that Lynyrd Skynyrd ever made. But the Sex Clark Five are nothing like that.') *Sex Clark Five: 'The Norman Shuttle (CD-Battle Of • Sex Clark Five)' (Bloodmoney) :(JP: 'Mind you, I've got an uncomfortable feeling that I've got every record that Lynyrd Skynyrd ever made! But that's just....offers? Any offers at all?') *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Calculated Mind Rape (7")' (Prophecy) *Clean: 'Dunes (LP-Vehicle)' (Rough Trade) 14 April 1990 (BFBS) :(JP: 'As regular listeners to this programme will know, I'm a great admirer of the firmly and resolutely struck twangy guitar, and particularly of the work of Duane Eddy, the past work of him, but of course the most recent LP that he made is one of those things that I read about in the music papers: it said something like, "The good news: there's going to be a new Duane Eddy LP. The bad news is, George Harrison's written a song for it, and Eric Clapton's going to guest on it", and all this kind of stuff, and of course the consequent LP was just muck. I mean, it sold enormously well, but it was unlistenable, in my view. What I'd really like to happen is for someone to kind of kidnap him and take him into a studio, as they should have done with Elvis, frankly, kidnap him and take him into a studio somewhere and just make him do stuff in a simple, straightforward way, you know, without, "Hey! Let's put strings on this one, or let's get George to play sitar on this track," and all that, which is completely superfluous and obviously horrible really. I mention this because somebody's done exactly this with Link Wray. Back in the seventies, Link Wray became a bit of a voguish figure, because Pete Townshend or somebody had said he took up the guitar because he heard Link Wray's Rumble. Link Wray was then encouraged to start singing, which he can't do, and he made a lot of LPs of himself singing, and then there were kind of guitar hero LPs as well, in which he was trying to imitate Jimmy Page, and it was horrendous. But he's now gone back to the basics, and it still sounds pretty good to me.') *Link Wray: 'Shawnee (LP-Apache)' (Ace) *Agathocles: 'Deceased (split LP with Drudge-Suppose It Was You/Untitled)' (Deaf) *Fugazi: 'Repeater (LP-Repeater)' (Dischord) *Happy Mondays: 'Step On (One Louder Mix) (12")' (Factory) *Snuff: 'Rods & Mockers (CD-Flibbiddydibbiddydob)' (Workers Playtime) *Al Smith & The Savoys with Jack McVea Orchestra: 'Chop Chop Boom (Compilation LP-Cruisin' And Bluesin')' (Ace) File ;Name *Peel 140 ;Length *00:45:19 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS